


生命线

by Solmoon



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solmoon/pseuds/Solmoon
Summary: 她说，你的口香糖要是没味道了，我就带着我的陪你一起吹泡泡。
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	生命线

**Author's Note:**

> 她说，你的口香糖要是没味道了，我就带着我的陪你一起吹泡泡。

首尔的黑夜被家灯掀开一角，照亮了门口面无表情疲惫不堪的女子。她快速洗漱之后走到床边，放松全身往床上倒去。凌晨二时半。

金容仙好像病了。

説严重也不严重，说不严重也不是那么回事。

「最近好像老吊着一口气，就差踢掉脚下凳子那临门一脚。」文星伊吃完宵夜嚼着和丁辉人玩剩下的口香糖听到她这样说时抽了一口气，薄荷味的凉沁进身体，说者反而若无其事地挑着泡菜，「最近连泡菜都不好吃了，再不吃菜晚上不顺畅怎么办。」

明明看着很像兔子的一个人其实很讨厌吃绿色食物。

「要去看看医生吗？精神状态很重要啊，」年下握了拳头，「我陪你。」

金容仙连忙摆手，一本正经地歪头：「飘啦，那个太花时间，现在差不多年末大家都在忙，要准备那么多舞台还有solarsido，没有空去的。」

文星伊记忆回到上台前。最近为了缓解紧张，老爱嚼两粒口香糖，然后用力把它吹破。

「哎一西——！」金容仙捂心脏。

初初连泡泡破了的声音都会慢半拍地吓一跳，后来才接受了文星伊靠近时带着薄荷的香味。金容仙接受事物的能力很高，但熟悉还要很久。她不习惯现在文星伊的味道，一开始也不喜欢薄荷味本身，所以多少有些不安。

离上台还有一阵子，金容仙抓起手机看好坏参半的评论，突然想起了练习生时期自己的无所畏惧，有些羡慕。不知道自己在想什么，尽是些没头没尾的快乐。现在厌倦这种日子了吗？还是习惯了？金容仙没有答案。那个时候的文星伊又是什么味道的呢？

文星伊玩得兴起，一整盒口香糖，没味儿了就换一个嚼，和丁辉人两个的笑声传到了隔壁练习室。

玩累了休战，看金容仙发愣又不大快乐，皮皮星默默把口香糖吐进垃圾桶，乖乖坐在她身旁。

「走吧。」坐了良久，金容仙换了个笑容起身走向舞台，文星伊看着她的背影，直到她回头，才如梦初醒一样站起来。

「最近……太多人了。」吃完宵夜，二人站在街口。文星伊说得含糊，金容仙也抓住了隐漏的含义。她伸手触到雪花，看它融化，「我没事。」她低头，和文星伊前后脚上车。

十二月初始各个地方已经挂起灯饰，小小个的暖黄灯印在白色雪地，情人牵着手走进店里喝一碗热汤，金容仙坐在车里看，「真好。」她说。文星伊扭头看着她的后脑勺，伸出左手握着她，一路无言。

韩国的冬天很冷，不像亚热带城市有些绿色的盼望。女团一片白茫茫中为了表演效果往往还要穿得很少，即使换完衣服进了开了暖气的车也要好一会儿才能稍微热一些起来。文星伊就是在金容仙还有些颤抖的时候抓住了她。

好暖和。金容仙想。

世界节奏变快了，金容仙抓不上。好像上一秒才過完秋夕，下一秒就唱起圣诞歌。现在的人非得全年无间断地过节才能快乐，就好像人非要咒骂另一个人才能解脱自己的压力，拥有百万追踪者的频道时不时会有恶评。

「我会打跑恶评者的！」即使是这么坚强的女孩偶尔也想卸下盔甲。

怎么会不难过。

金容仙把情绪收得很好，文星伊只是偶尔地听她说过几次。金容仙买了新的咖啡豆，文星伊坐在沙发上看马虎精打开的动作一个用力，豆子啪嗒啪嗒落在桌上腳上地上滚动几圈。「哦莫！」金容仙连忙蹲下身子拾起，有的滚到了桌底她不得不跪下去捡，文星伊也陪她。

啪嗒。

以为是豆子又跌在地上，文星伊连忙抬头，撞上的是金容仙红了一圈的眼睛和断线一般直往下坠的泪。「对不起。」她连忙擦拭，可是泪涌得更快。

「我是不是不是一个好队长？」兔子的眼睛很清澈，所以盈满泪水时就像冰山融化汇聚成的湖，倒映满城星宿。她只觉得天要塌了，牢牢圈住金容仙。金容仙缩在她的大衣里抽噎，「我为什么这么简单的事也做不好。」

大事易扛，小事通常才是最后一根稻草。

「乱说，」她揉着金容仙的头，「我们容是一个努力可靠的小女孩。」

窗外寒风呼啸，小女孩哭累了裹成一团，抱着另一个温暖的人睡去。

咖啡对小女孩而言，太苦了。

金容仙在看着身边忙碌的工作人员发呆。最近过于频繁的发愣让几个妹妹和亲近的工作人员都暗地担心，文星伊不知道能做些什么，所以只能多在身边陪陪她。

当乐观主义者不再乐观的时候，该要怎么办。

「你看这么多人，他们都说会陪着你，但是真的可以说自己很累，不知道接下来该怎么办这种话吗？」金容仙突然想说些什么，身子向后靠，整个背贴住沙发，头发瀑布一样散开，「这次可以说，下次可以吗？每个人都有自己的人生，快要忙得活不过来，哪有人每次都那么恰巧看到我？」

金容仙双眼失了神，文星伊光是和她对视一眼就感到她内心万分抑制还是渗出的雾霭。金容仙想了什么有些哽咽，做了个吞咽的动作才轻声又无力地闭眼。

「他们爱你，会给你送花送头饰，会推荐合适的香水，会分享他们的小烦恼，会鼓励你，有时候感觉是亲切的朋友。」

「可是有些说爱你，却毫不犹豫地攻击你爱的人，你想做的事，你想尝试的衣服……会凭着蛛丝马迹侵蚀你的隐私，好像我只能是她们认知了解中的金容仙。不可以打闹，团员间不可以有友情，不可以不开心，不可以像正常人一样，只能是荧幕后面精致的玩偶。」金容仙一大串地说完，好像喘不过气，也确实快要喘不过气，「还有些人，专门盯着你等你出错，等你难堪。所以哪些可以说，又有哪些不能说？和哪些人能说，和哪些人不能说？」

他们是因为爱我，才觉得所作所为全是对我好吗？金容仙想得到，可是想不通。

「我不想顾不过自己的事还要麻烦别人，何况是爱着自己的人。」对于情绪的不外露她是这么解释的，说着抬手用手背遮住了眼。

颂乐，有压力的时候会怎么做？

承受压力。

金容仙把手拿开，灯光有些刺眼。她望了望手心，  
「生命线太长了。」

手机屏幕还亮着，文星伊看了一眼。  
「这么丑的老太婆也就唱歌还行了，不过以后还是嫁人的命。」

当本身很甜的口香糖没有味道时，该怎么办。  
本身很快乐的人生，该厌倦吗。

二人静静坐着好像过了一个世纪，仅有时针在转的半静止画面。金容仙只看着天花板，文星伊手臂撑着大腿放空，两个人好像在想什么，又好像想说什么，可是最后只有呼吸撒出。

直到时针分针重合一体。

「容……」文星伊想说些什么，嘴唇翕动，最终双排牙用力咬合，皱着眉什么都说不出。

她想说，别这样，容，别这样。可她说不出。

她知道她本不想这样。

文星伊想抱抱她，只是始终动不了。金容仙离她太遥远，她不知道能分摊些什么，只能站在岸上看她在深海处发抖。

「该上台了。」金容仙笑得开朗。

正因为是最亲爱的人才不忍心说这种话题，看她为自己难过又无可奈何的样子。

车快到了金家，金容仙仍旧望着窗外，文星伊仍望着金容仙的后脑勺想着最近，深叹了一口气。这种事并不是不理解，况且是追过星如今还拥有Instagram账号的文星伊，仅仅一时没有想好回应的方法。

恶评文星伊和金容仙都看过很多，纵使心理强大也好，一不小心也会受伤。

「艺人赚这么多钱不就是应该承受恶评和尽力满足我们？」

「是因为不受男人欢迎才不男不女吸引女人的吧？」

「金容仙这身材不做艺人了在床上也很赚。」

「文星伊要是男人就好了，和金容仙虽然很好看，但是同性恋毕竟不如异性恋，毕竟少了点东西。」

「精神强大怎么会受伤？说到底还是不适合做艺人吧。」  
身体强壮就不会生病了吗？

文星伊学会了不去强求每个人都爱她，互相理解是很难的事。她很想解释，很努力去做，很想哪天能有能力在大众面前牵起金容仙的手。但是她放弃了。恶评者从来不管也不想看你过得好不好，他们只把你当成所有废料的堆填区，希望你过得比他们还差。是难民剥夺了工作资源，是同性恋让生育率下降，是得寸进尺的革命运动导致社会的动荡，是死绝了敌人才能换来和平。

他们放弃思考，憎恨所有的不一样，鄙视所有努力生活的人。不尝试去理解、不尝试去接受、不尝试去认同。

车缓缓停下，她一如既往地陪金容仙下了车，一如既往默契地放开了对方的手。

她不知道自己的停留是否合适，于是送到门口就安静离去，关上金容仙的门。

她在楼下看了很久，双腿冻得发麻。文星伊害怕了，怕金容仙从此关上自己的门。直到金家的灯熄灭，她才跺跺脚离开。

像是数年感情沉淀出的默契，文星伊刚到家就收到了一条kakao通知。

「对不起。」——漂亮傻瓜。  
她怎么会觉得说这种事是一种打扰？文星伊关了灯躺在床上，食指有一下没一下地敲打手机屏幕，看它亮了又黑。

光光暗暗，起起落落。

手机上的时间跳动着，首尔时间，凌晨二时半。

Solarsido暂停了。不重样的事做多了变成了寻常，于是好像在每天重复做些不重样的事，口香糖嚼多了也变得没味道，还带着肌肉酸痛。金容仙有些迷茫，毕竟偶像的日子多少也稀疏平常不是么。停更的消息文星伊是后来才知道的，「为什么不告诉我？」

金容仙酝酿了好一会才整理好措辞，想回答的时候突然失去力气。

是病了，还是正视了自己的真实情绪？

心里装了一个小小的黑洞，一丝一丝蚕食身体每一个支离破碎的地方。脑海里狂风巨浪一般的失重感，鼻子酸痛起来连带着双眼都不舒服起来。金容仙握紧双手蜷缩在沙发。溺水的人无法呼救，疲于挣扎的人最后选择下沉。

Kakao的消息弹窗了好几次，近在咫尺也没有力气打开手机，任由信息轰炸。

文星伊气馁地吹气，放下的手机屏幕是和金容仙的Kakao Talk，看到金容仙好久没回应以为她因为自己的质问生气，发了好多大发长胖的照片，金容仙连消息都没看。

她想，在这个口香糖没味道的时候金容仙要是还没有消息，就去找她。文星伊拆开口香糖的包装纸，轻轻放在嘴里咀嚼，清新的味道顿时蔓延开。

等待的时间过于漫长，文星伊总想做点什么，索性出门漫无目的地走。她想和金容仙说很多话，收起平时调笑的语气，说出真心话，好好夸一夸这只小兔子。她想给金容仙看自己最新写的歌词，想圣诞节带金容仙偷偷跑去天台亲吻，想倒数时给她跨年吻。

想和金容仙有很多个以后。

「啪。」

泡泡破了。 文星伊回过神来，自己站在金家门口。她分不清是习惯来还是喜欢来，或是两者都有，只熟练地摁了密码进门。在客厅的小兔子乱着发，瞪大眼睛看着她，「怎么来也不……」文星伊冲过去，右手快而准地丢下炒年糕，左手一把揽过金容仙的肩，左脚也跨上沙发，稳当当地把她抱在怀里，「……说一声。」金容仙闭眼闻她身上的味道，右手抚过她的背。

「我没事……」金容仙在她耳边轻轻说。

「我知道。」就是想陪陪你。

「我想了想，还是想活下去。」过了一会，金容仙垂在沙发的手抬起，顺着文星伊的手臂向下，摸着手背，再摩挲着找到手间的缝隙，扣住，「可能以后会辛苦更多，但是活下去或许会快乐，还有很多爱我的人，总该试着活下去。」

口香糖的清香被文星伊传给了金容仙。或许已经熟悉这个味道了，金容仙想。

又或许文星伊一直以来都是这个味道，清新浓烈又温柔的薄荷，来自她们二十四五时的夏天。

那时的文星伊也很紧张，嚼着口香糖。  
她说，金容仙，我喜欢你。

如今她们十指紧扣，生命线重叠在一起。文星伊什么都没说，因为金容仙知道文星伊此刻亲吻她的意义，就好像她一直知道文星伊从未改变的陪伴。

阳光在流动，空气在飞舞，两个人拥抱着于寒冬取暖。

她说，

用我的人生伴你，只要你仍愿前行，我便绝不放手。

她说，

我爱你。

END


End file.
